


假日

by blueribbononice



Category: all王一博 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueribbononice/pseuds/blueribbononice
Summary: 性转/有车/不能接受勿看
Kudos: 5





	假日

**Author's Note:**

> 性转/有车/不能接受勿看

一

月考考完放三天的假。最后一门考完后，学生们回到自己的班级里把摆置成考场的教室恢复原样，一时间整栋教学楼充斥着桌椅箱子移动着摩擦地板的刺耳声音。但学生们很快就收拾好东西飞也似的回家了，最后教室里只剩下王怡宝和男孩两人慢吞吞地拖桌子移凳子，因为考完试之后他俩躲在考场旁边一个一直没人使用的教室里接吻，亲了很久才回的教室。

王怡宝和男孩在一起一个多礼拜了，这期间两个人只是拉了拉小手。牵手的时候男孩其实还有点紧张，下晚自习的时候男孩送王怡宝回家，两个人的影子被路灯拉得细长细长的，男孩装作不经意地把手往王怡宝的方向靠，靠着靠着两只手便抓在了一起。

男孩身子有点僵，心里想是不是进展有点快，王怡宝其实也愣了愣，但很快她抓住男孩的手，好像很自然地便奔跑了起来。春风吹拂的夜晚，两个高中生穿着肥大的黑色校服在人行道上手牵手跑着，呼出的气息都张扬着青春的意味。

男孩把王怡宝送到家楼下的时候，两人注视着对方的眼睛好像下一步谁应该亲到谁的脸颊似的，但没一会王怡宝就开口道了再见随即转身就进了楼道。

高二的时候文理分科王怡宝选了理科，她的成绩不是特别差，但也绝对称不上好，不过托她亲戚的关系还是进了一个比较普通的重点班。过了一个学期，王怡宝在班里属实有些跟不上，老师便以先进带后进的理由安排男孩做王怡宝的同桌。

王怡宝从不关心每次考试后的成绩排名，但模模糊糊地知道男孩应该是班里数一数二的好学生。

每次男孩被老师叫到讲台在黑板上写些于她而言简直是天书的公式抑或站起来用英语叽里呱啦对答时，王怡宝都会对他油然生起敬佩之感。尤其是男孩低下头认真解答她的疑惑以及在试卷上写下十几行步骤最后潇洒地写出“综上”的时候，她都要在内心感叹一番，男孩头顶翘起的呆毛在她看来也帅气的无可救药。

也许这是陷入爱情的征兆。无数次在晚自习时偷看男孩低头做题的侧脸后，王怡宝如是想。

王怡宝的恋爱之路十分顺畅。几乎是在写着几个肿胀扭曲的大字的纸条被她向男孩传递爱意的同时，她便收到了男孩肯定的答复，虽然只是细微的点头，但很快就被王怡宝捕捉到了。

她于是很开心地给了男孩一个灿烂的笑脸，男孩还是有丝丝脸红的。王怡宝其实也是羞涩中带点激动，但她表面上还是很平静的样子，只有嘴角弯了一弯，很快就撇直了。

月考是按上次考试排名安排的座位，两人的考场隔了几层楼。

最后一场考试还剩十几分钟的时候，王怡宝早已趴下身子百无聊赖地玩着笔头。她想了想，还是提前交了卷，很快溜出了考场。

王怡宝趴在男孩考场外的走廊的护栏上，男孩正在冥思苦想，一个简单的填空他此时却怎么也想不起来。

就在临近考试结束的最后几分钟，他的脑中电光一闪答案就这样浮现出来了。他很快将答案填在答题卡上，终于舒畅地通了口气，紧张着蹦跳的心因为激动并没有放缓频率。

铃声打响的时候，王怡宝站在窗前向教室里望，男孩随眼一瞥便看见了她。两人四目相对，王怡宝向他招了招手，男孩第一次很认真地盯了一眼她的脸。

略远地看来，王怡宝的脸特别的小，整张脸呈现出娇憨的质感。她的脸上有一种儿童的肉质的钝感，丰满的鼻头，嘟嘟的嘴唇，但吊俏的眼睛和尖尖的下巴又有少女的娇媚。男孩从刚开始想出答案时紧急跳动的心一直没减速，即刻生出亲吻王怡宝的冲动。

交卷后男孩大步走向王怡宝，拉着她的手直直走向了走廊尽头的一个教室。

那个教室没被使用，平常都是被锁住的，这几天不知为何是开着的。男孩发现后，考试前十几分钟便会溜进来在这里看看书。

这间教室的窗户外密密麻麻地有十几棵树，挡住了屋子朝阳方向的光线，因此整间教室显得格外幽暗。

两人进了教室后男孩将门从内锁住。他拉着王怡宝走到教室后门的角落处，一把将她按在了门前。王怡宝瞬时半张脸便陷入到阴影中，只有走廊这边的日光透过窗户斜斜地照亮了下半张脸。

上半张脸只有两只眼睛还在幽暗中亮闪，应该是常常有的迎风泪，十分细碎。嘴巴在白日光的照亮下显得有点苍白，此时王怡宝却不自觉地微微嘟起了嘴巴，可能是一种思考的状态，但在男孩眼中完全是接吻的姿态。

嘟嘟的嘴唇呈现出少女的肉欲，男孩脑子里闪过王怡宝常常做的轻咬嘴唇的样子，上唇略有敛起，而丰满的下唇被上齿轻轻划过后，唇肉还会微微一颤。他握住王怡宝的手，很快低头亲了下去。

两人亲了不知多久，直到有些喘不过气来才分开。男孩有些脸红，王怡宝的耳根子则特别红且热。但她看见男孩闪忽的眼神后，伸出双手抱住了他的脖子，踮了踮脚又亲了上去。

她把舌头伸进男孩嘴里，两人唇舌很快交织在一起。王怡宝也不知道要怎么接吻，于是到处轻啃细舔，又或者像吸CC果冻一样吮吸。男孩也不懂，就照搬王怡宝的小把戏。

但男孩还感受到了王怡宝紧贴在他胸前的乳房。她的乳房并不大，感觉像是用一只手能包裹住一边的胸部并且有剩余空间。但即使是隔着几层布料和一块薄薄的海绵，男孩还是感觉到了独属于女孩的那种柔软，他甚至神经质地觉得自己感受到了她两粒乳尖的突起。

女孩的胸部对于青春期的男生来说有些神秘隐晦但又莫名向往的意味，对婴儿时期吮吸过的母亲的乳头的依恋此时转化成了对少女青涩未熟的乳房的探索之意，男孩意识到后呼吸声变得愈发沉重，宽大的手掌逐渐向她的上衣伸进。

王怡宝立刻就感受到了，她的身体由此一僵，但并没有别的表示。

男孩的手很大，几个手指上还有常年写字磨出来的茧，他的双手先摸到了腰。王怡宝的腰很细，完全没有多余的肉，十分精瘦，男孩摸得一手细腻透滑的皮肤。但他也不做过多的停留，很快手便向上移到了背部内衣锁扣处。

他本想将其解开，但笨笨地解了很久都没解开。于是男孩干脆放弃挣扎，一只手直接顺着内衣边沿伸入，从背部绕至胸前一把包住一边的乳房。

王怡宝的乳房果然不大，但挺挺的，很可爱的形状。男孩的手轻轻抚摸揉捏着她一边的胸部，手指上小小的茧不时摩擦着她柔软的乳房，有时轻轻划过有些硬挺的乳头，王怡宝终于忍不住细细地呻吟出声。

媚音传入耳中后男孩愣了愣，手里的动作终于停了下来。王怡宝也反应过来了，两人的嘴唇于是分离。

男孩把手从她衣服里抽出来，脸愈发地红了，头转来转去不知道看向哪里。王怡宝转身整理将被扯上去勒着胸肉的内衣扯下来，随后咳了咳清了清嗓像在为自己方才的失态做掩饰。

两人又沉默了一会，还是男孩先打破了尴尬的局面，说：“我们先回教室搬桌子整理书本吧，也要准备回家了。”

王怡宝立马跟着点了点头，回道：“嗯，好。”

两人回教室后发现教室里只剩几个人，大部分同学早已快快收拾好东西放假回家了。

王怡宝和男孩也开始搬桌椅。两人好像还沉浸在刚刚的氛围中，做事心不在焉的，桌椅都搬得特别慢。

不一会儿，教室里就只剩下王怡宝和男孩两个人了。窗外太阳已经在下沉，残光将云染成橘色镶在天边，校园里只有偶尔的一声鸟叫或学生的嬉笑。

王怡宝终于搬完了桌子。她的位置在墙边，右边坐着她的同桌男朋友，左前左后就是窗户。窗外有树有云有房，她时常抱怨没有坐在靠窗的位置不方便上课开小差时看风景。

男孩从教室外一手拿一个将两人的凳子搬了进来，王怡宝视线转移到他身上，看着他校服袖子撸上去后露出的一截手臂布着几根突起的血管，男孩的血液就在血管里皮肤下流淌。刚刚抚摸过她的乳房的手此时抓在椅子上，十分骨感的大手像钢筋机械一样将其钳住。

男孩走到桌前放下凳子，开始整理书本，边整理边说：“突然想起来前几天还有一对情侣在教室里亲被教导主任发现了，然后被通报批评了。是我一下冲动了，没想那么多，不过还好我们没被发现……”

说着，王怡宝却一下蹦了出去，大步走向门口便将门反锁，不一会面向走廊的窗户也全被拉上了窗帘。一时间屋内只有另一边的窗户里透过的落日余晖，整间教室被泼成金灿的色调，所有东西都变成了松软的橘味面包。

王怡宝看着懵了的男孩，一步一步走近，随后说：“接吻算什么，我们玩点刺激的。”

她贴近男孩，小声询问：“你来帮我口交，可不可以？”说完又不自觉咬紧下唇，眼睛巴巴地向上看着男孩，居然是一副有点委屈的样子。

“下次我给你弄，好吧？”她又说。

男孩僵硬着点了点头，王怡宝便把自己的桌子一横挨紧了墙，反手一撑一跳便坐在了桌子上，男孩也跟着移步过来。

两人四目相对，其实都很羞涩，但又带着初尝禁果的兴奋与好奇。

男孩以单膝跪地的姿态蹲下，伸手慢慢地把王怡宝的裤子脱下。她轻轻一抬臀部，肥大的校裤就从腰部落至脚间，露出淡粉色的蕾丝边内裤，上面还有一朵小小的蝴蝶结。

男孩看到了粉色底裤上一块颜色稍深的浸渍，很快联想到刚刚王怡宝嘴里逸出的细碎的呻吟。其实她在被男孩抚摸揉捏上身的时候就感受到了情动，下身便潺潺流出水。

不一会内裤也被褪至小腿，王怡宝坐在宽大的校服外套上，身子不由得颤栗了一下，因为男孩已经将嘴唇贴紧了她的阴部。

男孩在以前没有接过吻，没有做过爱，没有贴近过女孩子的肉体。但此时他好像无师自通般成为了性爱大师，因为两个青涩稚拙但又年轻气盛的少年不需要什么技巧，仅仅是肌肤相亲便能感受到蓬勃的爱意欲望与情潮。

男孩细密地亲吻舔舐王怡宝的阴唇，舌头还会伸到阴穴之中抽插扫荡。当他触碰到一粒小核时她的身体就会绷紧颤栗，于是男孩便很聪明地不断舔舐或用牙齿轻轻地啃咬她的阴蒂，王怡宝便忍不住地将大腿夹紧，双手抓紧扯住她两腿之间的男孩的头发。

她细细地叫出声，用黏黏糊糊的小孩一般的声音断续地说：“快……快一点，呜呜呜……好难受啊……”

男孩突然站起来，看见王怡宝倚靠在墙上，额头上已经有细细密密的汗珠，两鬓的碎发都黏在了脸旁，两颊有些淡淡的红晕，粉嫩的嘴唇此时又不自觉地嘟了起来。

男孩埋在她的胸前，深吸一口脖间传来的香甜气息，一手搂住细细的腰肢，一手盖住她的整个阴部，两只手指按住阴蒂便开始快速揉压冲击。

王怡宝两手抱住胸前的男孩的头，两腿夹得愈发紧，脸颊愈发潮红，喉间也不住地发出甜腻的呻吟。一时间，一种从未有过的快感从阴蒂发散至大脑，连唾液都变得黏稠起来。

男孩还想把手指伸入阴穴中，还在穴口徘徊时王怡宝便发现了立马制止：“唔……不要插进去。”

男孩便作罢，只揉捏快捻外部的阴核。揉搓了十几下之后王怡宝便潮吹了，水从阴穴中一股一股涌出，一下便沾湿了男孩的手。

王怡宝瞬时夹得紧紧的双腿终于放松下来，两手有一下没一下地抚摸着胸前的男友的后脑勺，温柔得像母亲爱抚自己的孩子。

空荡荡的教室此时已要被快落幕的夕阳染得紫红，王怡宝和她的男朋友躲在两个窗间的阴翳里享受事后的宁静。只有她倚靠着的墙壁上高高挂着的历史名人们，静默着收尽身下发生的这场校园情事。

二

难得的三天假期，王怡宝第一天便无所事事。她想找男孩出去玩，但他并不想在假期的第一天就荒废着度过。男孩答应她第一天把作业都写完，之后的两天都陪她一起玩。

于是王怡宝待在家，无聊地按着遥控器，把电视上的电影片库都要翻完了也没找到一部想看的电影。最后勉强选了一部韩国片，封面上六七个年轻女孩挤成一团，看起来比较阳光灿烂的样子。

王怡宝又起身从卧室里拿了两瓶指甲油一盒卸甲巾，坐在荧光四射的屏幕前，开始涂起了手指甲。

上一次涂指甲是半个月之前的事，现在指甲上的彩色亮面已经斑驳掉色了不少。王怡宝拿起一片卸甲巾，眼睛盯着电视，手里则开始快速卸甲。

电视里一堆女孩在一起说着唧唧喳喳的韩语，有时候是一堆中的两三个，或者另外三四个，总之咋咋呼呼的絮语好像就没停过。

王怡宝很快就把十个手指头上的甲油给卸完了，她接着打开指甲油，凑近了低着头认真涂抹。从细细的油刷上飘来的指甲油的刺激气味混合着水蜜桃的香甜，随着甲油填涂在指甲上，气味也跟着散到了指尖，王怡宝吸了吸鼻子，她其实是很喜欢这股气味的。

王怡宝涂指甲油并不会很多花样，不会撒上亮片碎花之类的小玩意，因为嫌麻烦也不涂底油亮油，只是简单地涂上两层甲油。但她经常用多种颜色一起涂，相邻的手指涂上不同的颜色。

今天用的是黄色和绿色的指甲油，不是纯色，而是亮莹莹的混着细闪的颜色。涂了卸卸了涂，许久之后王怡宝终于把十个指头全都涂完了。

她伸张着细长的手指，手背伸直了摆在眼前，五光十色的荧幕前手指尖的晶莹的指甲面显得光怪陆离，从不同角度看都有着不同的模样。王怡宝张着手等甲油风干，眼睛终于又回到了电视屏幕。

电影里，好几个女孩戴着墨镜，头发上别着粘有大朵红玫瑰的卡子，穿着闪亮的皮夹克，打扮得自以为时髦但其实无比滑稽。四五人按队形站在屋子里，随着音乐不停舞蹈，唱出的还是聒噪的韩语。

王怡宝盯着电视看了一会，手指轻轻碰了碰指甲，已经全都干了，她于是起身把电视关了，大声招呼着的韩国人终于从屋子里一闪消失了。她随即走进自己的卧室并关上了房门，不一会屋里便传来一阵音乐声，另一队韩国少女占领了这间屋子。

男孩不知道的是，王怡宝会跳舞。从三四岁开始，王怡宝便开始学习民族舞，后来上初中还学过街舞。长年累月的舞蹈经验使得她练就一副修长纤细的身体。

相比比着兰花指垫着脚尖做着莺莺燕燕的姿态，王怡宝长大些后更喜欢韩国组合的编舞。她有时会在家里跟着舞蹈教程自己学着跳，女团舞男团舞她都会跳一些，看到自己比较喜欢的舞蹈就会在放学间隙学一学。她学舞特别快，所以上高中以来也学了许多舞蹈，高一的文艺汇演她还作为领舞表演了女团舞串烧。

当时王怡宝穿着薄薄的短衫和黑色的短裙在台上热舞，一把头发扎成揪高高地冲向天空，剩下的长发在空中张牙舞爪又像海藻在水里飘荡。

场下的反应挺热烈，不时有男生吹出长长的哨声，王怡宝自己也较为满意。可男孩当时待在教室里学习，根本就没去看表演，哪里知道他的女朋友原来这么厉害。

男孩打电话给王怡宝，说他的作业还差一点就写完了，下午再和她一起出去玩。

王怡宝想了想，说：“我们今天不出去了，你下午来我家吧，我家今天只有我一个人，记得把作业带过来给我抄抄。”

下午的时候男孩背着大大的书包敲响了她家的门，敲了没几下王怡宝就笑嘻嘻地开了门，抬头便对着男孩的脸颊亲了一口。

进屋后，男孩从书包里掏出一大把试卷和习题册放在桌上。王怡宝一见就愁得皱了眉头，嘴巴一嘟，抱怨道：“啊，这么多作业啊？”

男孩见状笑着拍了拍她的额头，说：“你这只懒猪，作业都是我帮你收拾进书包的，你当然不知道有多少作业了。”王怡宝闻言轻哼一声，其实是有点不好意思。

他接着说：“行了大小姐，你抄起来很快的啦，不像我这种苦命人只能自己写咯。”王怡宝听罢捶了男孩一下，脸颊鼓鼓地走进卧室里，把作业从放假后还未打开过的书包里取了出来，又转身回了客厅开始抄起了作业。

男孩挨着她坐在沙发上看电视，手里不时按着遥控，从这个电视台跳到那个电视台，又从那个频道调到另一个频道。

王怡宝抄作业果然很快，一叠厚厚的试卷两三个小时便快抄完了。

男孩凑近看，王怡宝趴在桌上全神贯注地抄试卷，扭曲歪斜的字体在纸上密密麻麻龙飞凤舞，实在有些惨不忍睹。

男孩说：“你是不是该练下字？”

王怡宝闷头写字声音低低传来：“怎么？嫌弃我字丑啊？”

他说：“没有，我不嫌弃。但是字写得好看肯定更好，特别你一个女孩子。人家都说字如其人，女孩子的字要娟秀整洁一些嘛……”

王怡宝白眼一翻，语气不善道：“什么狗屁字如其人，你的意思是我和我的字一样丑咯？”

男孩哑然，随后立即说道：“我不是这个意思，我是说……就是，我的宝贝长得这么漂亮，字也要漂亮一点才配得上你的美貌是不是？”

王怡宝小声一哼，嘴里说着：“油嘴滑舌。”脸上却是一副暗爽的表情，左边嘴角向上一挑，心里其实美得不行，完全忘记男孩的重点是让她练字。

王怡宝放下手中的笔，转身扑到旁边男孩身上便开始挠他痒痒，她知道男孩特别怕痒。两人嬉笑打闹着从沙发滚到了地上。

王怡宝虽然是女孩，但劲也不小。不一会她便占了机会，一滚一绕坐到了男孩的身上。

此时正值初夏，王怡宝在家穿得就已经很凉爽了，宽松的T恤，丝滑的短裤，露出她白嫩的两臂和细长的双腿。王怡宝此刻就坐在男孩炙热的部位。

她的两腿夹在男孩身体两侧，膝盖紧挨着冰凉的地板。她能够感受到隔着他的牛仔裤和自己的短裤两人的性器都在发生着微妙的变化，她甚至不自觉地将两个部位贴紧后轻轻摇晃了一下。

她的阴部压着他的柱身也跟着揉搓，于是男孩愈发的炙热，她发现自己的下面已经开始流水了。

王怡宝平稳住呼吸，还是从男孩身上下来了。她起身转向桌子，重新坐在沙发上又继续抄起了作业。

男孩在地板上躺了一会，像还没缓过神来，不一会也从地上爬起，又坐回了原来的位置。手里继续不断按着遥控，屏幕影像从这个电视台跳到那个电视台，又从那个频道调到另一个频道。

很快王怡宝就把所有作业都抄完了。她把两人的试卷习题册整理好，将男孩的作业放入他的书包，一回头看见男孩心不在焉地调换频道。

王怡宝直接关了电视，把男孩从沙发上拉了起来，一脸神秘地拖着他的手进了自己的卧室。

一进门，王怡宝眼睛亮亮地看着他，说：“想看我跳舞吗？”

男孩愣了愣，茫然道：“你还会跳舞呀？”

王怡宝撅嘴，说：“当然啦，我跳舞很厉害的好不好。”说着，她便拿起手机点了点，音乐声即刻响起。是男孩没听过的一首歌。

他看着王怡宝在卧室狭窄的空地上蹦蹦跳跳。她一会双手背着叉腰，脚尖在地上滑过，一会好像模仿猫咪似的十指伸展分离两手交叉着从面前划过。她有时蹦跳着伸出食指，指向天空，有时突然滑至男孩眼前，向他娇俏一指。

王怡宝的表情管理也十分到位，嘴巴跟着歌词一张一合地唱着，不时嘟起嘴唇或略眯起一只丹凤眼。wink也是手到擒来，她看起来完全就是一个真正的女爱豆。

男孩并不太清楚这些动作的力度、卡点或幅度，但眼前蹦跳着的少女怎么看怎么可爱。他坐在床前的地板上，单手捧着脸看着王怡宝在自己面前肆意舞蹈。

手机自动播放着列表里的音乐，播一首她便跳一曲。甜美可爱，活力十足，劲歌热舞，百变风格，王怡宝全部轻松驾驭。

此刻，男孩的脸上却有些莫测的情绪，因为王怡宝正上身倚靠在墙壁上，脚尖踮起，膝盖弯曲，胯部画圈似的扭动。

他看着她斜歪着的头颅，脸颊上垂落着缕缕碎发，上齿轻轻咬住丰满的下唇。青春期里不断拔高的身体细细看其实是有些过瘦的，锁骨在穿着宽松T恤的精瘦的少女身上尤为明显，两条纤细修长的腿上附有薄薄的肌肉，带着点力量的意味。

他想起了前天的教室里所发生的事情，流汗呻吟的少女，跪在双腿间的男孩。

韩国女团很多走性感风的舞蹈其实都带有一点点暧昧的性暗示，王怡宝本已习以为常。但此时她不自觉地想到阴部曾受过的细密亲吻和炙热的温度，于是她在扭动了两三下后便不自然地停了下来。

与此同时男孩站起身来向前走了几步到王怡宝面前，俯身便亲了下去，同时手也伸进了裤子里，抓住她的小小的但翘挺的臀部便开始揉捏。

一个急促的吻还没结束，门外却突然响起了钥匙插入锁孔的声音。两人一惊，瞬间唇齿分离。王怡宝急着说：“快躲进衣柜里！”

男孩还记着自己的书包，王怡宝将他推进衣柜里，风似的跑到客厅拿起男孩的书包便跑回卧房将其一把扔进了衣柜，顺便把音乐也给关了。

一阵窸窣声后，门开了，王怡宝的妈妈不知怎的突然回家，但她进屋后就立马进了卧室并关上了门。

王怡宝暗中观察，等了一会发现妈妈还没出来，于是立马叫男孩出来偷偷溜走。男孩立刻从衣柜里钻出来，拿着书包，和王怡宝一同悄悄遛至门口。

她轻轻打开门，男孩一手拎着书包，一手拎着球鞋，身手轻巧地一闪出门。

王怡宝透过门缝，眨了眨亮莹莹的眼睛，嘴巴一张一合，说了句无声的“拜拜”，便将门一关。

一转身，妈妈就站在卧室门前，她的身后。王怡宝心里猛地一跳，妈妈看了她一眼，随即往厨房走去，随口问道：“怡宝，站在门口干嘛呢？”

她舒了口气，边向卧室走边轻松地说：“没什么，刚刚门外有只小狗。”

假期最后一天，王怡宝和男孩约着去公园的溜冰场玩。  
王怡宝以前从没滑过冰，但她一直很想试试，踩着滑轮在光滑冰面上一溜而过的样子确实很酷。男孩则滑过好几次，虽然称不上什么溜冰高手，但在冰面上还是能够行走自如的。

两人坐着换鞋时，王怡宝对男孩说：“等会你得扶住我，我还挺怕疼的。”

男孩偏过头对她笑，说：“好好好，我娇贵的大小姐。”  
王怡宝学的很快，男孩只是简单地扶着她滑了一会，她便渐渐自己掌握了平衡，慢慢地可以不用人搀扶，独立地在冰面上滑行了。

男孩看着王怡宝两手稍稍横摆在空中保持平衡，两腿一蹬一蹬地环绕着冰场匀速前行。她很快回到了男孩身边，脸上是兴奋又带着些许骄傲的神情。

王怡宝挑眉，说道：“我厉害吧。”自豪的神色藏都藏不住。

男孩噗嗤一声笑了，夸张地说：“哇太厉害了吧！滑冰界的未来之星就是你啊！”

王怡宝显然一副很受用的样子，但还是抬手给了他一拳。她又发令：“我渴了，快去给我买瓶水，我再滑会儿。”

男孩于是嘱咐了几句，接着便向出口滑去，离开了冰场。

这边王怡宝在驰骋冰场，她自认为自己已从青铜进阶到白银，正向黄金等级发起挑战。

正当她快要遛过一个弯道时，王怡宝突然感到左后方一阵猛烈的撞击，接着她就被撞飞了出去，一下子跌落在冰冷的地面上。

王怡宝被撞懵了，整个人趴在冰面上，然后她迅速感受到了从屁股和脚踝传来的冰凉的痛感。

很快就有一个人从后面赶来并停在她面前，王怡宝用手撑起上半身，想自己尝试着站起来，但右脚刚站立起来时，她便感到一阵刺痛，差点又要支撑不稳摔倒在地。

此时面前的人迅速伸手将她一把扶住，王怡宝抬起头，看着眼前搀扶着自己的男人，皱着眉头可怜巴巴的。

男人尴尬一笑，不好意思地说：“对不住啊，刚刚不小心撞到你了。”

王怡宝坐在凳子上把溜冰鞋小心脱下，稍微不注意碰到脚踝便“嘶”地一声抽气。男人迅速买了冰饮就往这边赶来，脱下外套将其包裹住她的右脚脚踝，然后拿着冰冷的可乐瓶按在了脚踝上。

原来，男人当时在后面和他的朋友打闹，朋友一不小心劲使大了，将男人猛的一推，男人便一下冲了出去撞到了王怡宝。

王怡宝遭到无妄之灾，心情并不美丽，虽然她早已对男人说过好几遍“没事”，但其实心里还是堵的不行。

男人拿着汽水瓶蹲在王怡宝面前，看她略嘟着嘴巴低头玩手指，问道：“还疼不疼？”

王怡宝伸手戳了戳脚踝，说：“疼。”

心里暗自想：“哪有这么快就能好，无语。”

男人这时把可乐瓶放下，伸手把包裹住脚踝的外套打开，就看到王怡宝此时已十分红肿的脚踝，在周围白白的皮肤的映衬下显得尤为可怖。

男人长吁了口气，说：“我帮你揉一下吧？”

王怡宝本来也并不觉得有多痛，但看到自己的脚踝红肿成这样还是有些心悸，于是愈发不爽。

男人也看出来了，他蹲在王怡宝面前，伸手按住她的小腿，另一只手张开来，大手完全盖住脚踝，然后用掌心开始揉压红肿的地方。刚刚握住冰可乐瓶的手带着些许凉意，手掌从中心按揉向周围点点扩散，力度不大不小。

王怡宝看着男人按压自己脚踝的手，宽厚坚实的大手，手掌上应该有几个老茧，在她细嫩的皮肤上游走摩擦，几根筋骨在手背上形状尤为突出。

男人瞥了她一眼，说：“你一个人来玩的吗？”

王怡宝晃过神来，说：“不是，和我朋友一起来的。”

过了一下，男人又问：“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”

王怡宝立马一副很惊诧的样子，瞪大了眼睛说：“什么鬼，我不是小朋友，我都十六岁了！”

“噢，”男人笑了笑，说，“行，大朋友，你叫什么名字？”  
王怡宝听他笑话自己，内心很不满，但还是告诉了他：“我叫王怡宝。”

男人听了又笑，刚想开口，却听到身后一个男孩急促的声音：“怡宝！你怎么了？”

王怡宝闻言抬起头来，看见男孩拎着两杯奶茶远远地朝自己跑来。

男人一反头也看到了，说：“这是你朋友？”

王怡宝“嗯”了一声，立马对男人说：“叔叔，谢谢你了。我朋友来了，就不麻烦你了，拜拜。”

男人听罢，双手离开了她的脚踝，起身对她说：“那好，回家记得抹抹药，这次实在是不好意思。”

王怡宝盯着男人的脸，笑了笑，说：“叔叔，真的没关系。”

三

假期结束后，学生们又回到学校过上了朝五晚九的生活。

回学校的第一天，月考成绩就出来了。王怡宝始终稳定在她的水平线上，男孩这次却有些发挥失常。

对答案的时候，他发现自己每一科都错了好几道简单的题目。最惨的是数学，选择填空就错了六七道，甚至连第一题都写错了。最后成绩出来，男孩在班上排第十名，在全年级甚至是百名开外。

男孩心情很糟，坐在座位上一动不动，手上还在写错题记录，心里其实乱七八糟的，在想东想西。

王怡宝知道他考得不好，心情不好，她拍了拍男孩放在桌上的手，说：“唉，我也不知道说什么，反正这次没考好也没事，已经过去了就不用在意了，再加油努力，争取以后次次都发挥正常考得好吧。”

男孩转过头，很忧郁的样子，但还是对她勉强地笑了一下，然后又转过头继续低头写字了。

王怡宝看着他，嘴巴一抿，脸颊上的肉就鼓鼓的，又小小地叹了口气，便静默地转身看起了漫画。

晚自习的时候，班主任把男孩叫了出去，直到下课他才从外面走进教室。王怡宝抬头看着男孩，他很沉默地走到位置上坐下，和她并没有交流，一脸心事重重的样子。

王怡宝偷偷瞄了他一眼，也不说话，于是气氛冷清着又过了一节自习。

到了课间，王怡宝把手下的教辅书移到男孩桌上，手指戳了戳他的手臂，又点了点书上一道习题，问道：“这道题怎么做啊，给我讲讲。”

男孩侧过脸，视线落在书本上，稍稍思考了一会，又拿笔在草稿纸上画了画，然后就凑近给她讲起了题：“你看，这种题首先就要画出受力图，进行受力分析。”

他边讲解边画图，王怡宝一手撑着脸颊，微微皱着眉头，很认真地在听讲。但很快她就有了疑惑，便打断了男孩，问：“为什么这一段是做匀速圆周运动？”

男孩一顿，说：“这种题做多了就知道了，一般都是做匀速圆周运动的。”接着便想继续讲下去。

可王怡宝不依不饶追问道：“不是，怎么就是了呢？总有个理由吧？”

男孩有点不耐烦了，敷衍地说：“老师平时上课就这么说的。”停了停，又补充道：“叫你平常上课别总看漫画，要听课，你又不听。你看，这种题虽然是比较难，但是老师翻来覆去重点讲解过好几遍这类题型，你只要稍微听了课也不至于无从下手。”

王怡宝听男孩教训自己，心里很不爽。她抓起书往自己桌上一放，又把凳子向里面挪了挪，坐的离男孩远远的，瞪着眼说：“什么鬼，你怎么知道我上课没听讲？”  
男孩见状闻言也一甩脸，头一转一低写起了作业，也没有看过她一眼。

王怡宝很难受。一是她上课真的有在听讲，但是物理老师说话老是前言不搭后语，讲话又含糊不清，再加上王怡宝本来基础就很薄弱，老师的讲解对她来说无异于听天书。二来，男孩以前给王怡宝讲题时，从来不会对她有什么抱怨，甚至在王怡宝听不懂而嘴巴一撇时，他还要伸手捏捏她肉鼓鼓的脸颊。但是就在刚才，他却一副嫌弃的样子，完全就是在抱怨她又蠢又懒。

王怡宝无语地想，以前就惯着我，现在又是一副恶毒的面孔，而且还不理我不来哄我，完全是个坏蛋。

终于平静了一会后，王怡宝看着面前书上被男孩几乎画成刺猬的小球，决定还是要把这道题弄懂。

她翻开教辅配的答案，发现原来答案册上有这道题的详解。她一点点看下去，终于弄明白，是从题目里给的一个已知条件推断出小球在这一段做匀速直线运动。

她埋头认真做着笔记，边写边悄悄地想，原来他也不过如此嘛。

放学后，两人在位置上收拾书包，都不说话。

男孩很快把书本整理好，作业塞进书包里，起身便向教室门外走去。

王怡宝见此，桌上翻来覆去叠来叠去的几本书也不管了，一抿嘴，从桌里抽出几本漫画扔到书包里，将拉链狠狠一拉，也走了。

校园外，学生穿过初夏微热的风骑着大大小小的单车飞驰在马路上，人行道上三三两两的少男少女并排挤在一起悄谈嬉笑。王怡宝独自走在回家路上，此时经过一家网吧。她停下想了想，随后转身走了进去。

王怡宝站在柜台前，低头从书包里掏钱，问：“通宵多少钱？”

此时一个有点耳熟的声音从柜台后传来：“欸，你不是那个矿泉水吗？”

王怡宝抬头一看，只见昨天把她撞倒的那个男人就在柜台后面，自己的眼前。

两人四目相对，王怡宝一挑眉，说：“噢，这不是那个撞我的大叔嘛。叔叔，你是这里的老板呀？”

男人一噎，咳了咳，说：“我不是老板，这是我弟弟的店，我帮他看一看。”又说：“昨天实在是对不住，不然今天你上网的钱就给你免了好吧。”

王怡宝说：“那不用，我也没受多重的伤，已经好的差不多了。”说着扭了扭右脚脚踝，虽然还有点微微的刺痛，但确实快好了。

男人看了看她身上宽大的校服，又说：“不过高中生还是要以学业为重，少玩电脑。特别是通宵玩，很伤身体啊。”

王怡宝闻言，眉头微微一蹙，双手抱臂，说：“叔叔，你对每个进来的学生都像这样劝学吗？你弟弟要气死吧？”男人又一愣，往里一瞟几排电脑前不知道坐了多少学生。

王怡宝付了钱，往里走坐在电脑前，戴上耳机点开图标就进入了游戏界面。

自从和男孩在一起，因为忙着谈恋爱，而且男孩也不太喜欢自己打游戏，她已经有几个礼拜没玩过游戏了。刚开始的时候操作还略微有点生疏，玩了几局后，王怡宝逐渐找回了原来的手感，在游戏里大杀特杀，压抑了整节课的坏情绪在游戏里渐渐消释了。

玩至深夜，网吧里的学生们大多还在红着眼睛厮杀，王怡宝却慢慢地支撑不住了，眼皮渐渐胶着在一起。很快她便头倒在闪着荧光的电脑屏幕前，沉沉地入睡了。

王怡宝醒来的时候，外面晨光熹微，屋内坐在电脑前的学生们，有的还沉浸在游戏里，有的正在呼呼大睡。

她发现自己身上披着一件黑色的外套，耳机也不知何时被人取了下来。王怡宝关了游戏，起身把外套放在椅背上，拿起书包，穿过排排人群和电脑，室内除键盘鼠标敲击声和呼噜声外，又响起轻轻的脚步声。

她路过柜台时，看到男人坐在椅子上，头低垂着，眼睛紧闭，身体随着呼吸一扩一收，正在熟睡的模样。

王怡宝收回视线，迈步出了门，纤细的身影在微弱的晨光中很快消失不见了。

男孩和王怡宝没多久就和好了，在冷战的第二天，男孩先向她示弱道歉，王怡宝立马很欣然地接受了。于是两人又恢复了以前的样子，一起吃饭，一起写作业，不时打闹。

但王怡宝心里感觉到，有什么地方已经不对了。

男孩自从月考之后就愈发的努力，很多时候都待在教室里学习。虽然他以前就很用功，但现在直接连体育课的时间都待在教室里学习，王怡宝叫他帮帮忙跑跑腿他现在也是一概拒绝。

她有时看着男孩低头写字的侧脸，想着：“行，努力是好事。”但也会偷偷地想：应该要劳逸结合吧？

一次体育课，王怡宝散了队后和班上的一个女生一起打羽毛球，快下课的时候两人去器材室还球和球拍。

去的路上，女生有点八卦又有些揶揄地问道：“你男朋友呢？好像好几次上体育课都没看到他了。”

王怡宝说：“他呀，在教室里学习呗。刻苦吧？连体育课都不下来。”

女生道：“噢也是，他上次考试考的不太好，年级里才排一百多名，确实要努力了。”

女生也是班上的尖子生，经常和男孩在班里争第一，这次他成绩掉了这么多，她也很惊讶。

“一百多名？什么概念？多少名算比较强的？”

王怡宝不太清楚这些排名分数之类的东西，女孩立马很流畅地答出口：“我们学校的一百多名呢，只能上个普通的一本了。像平常我们班里一二名在年级里是排三四十名的样子，估计能上个好一些的大学，但特别厉害的大学应该就够不上啦。”

“在我们学校，只有年级里前十名的同学才有可能冲击那些重点大学。”小县城里的重点中学，往往是如此，很多学生从中考闸门挤进来还没来得及沾沾自喜便发现自己已经要被拍死在高考的岸滩上。

回教室的路上，王怡宝路过期中考试的光荣榜。她仔仔细细地看了看榜上每个人的脸，有的人精神奕奕，有的人从容微笑，有的人面无表情，三十张高中生的脸排成矩阵摆在榜上，他们好像各有各的想法。

王怡宝眼神游移了一会，终于在光荣榜的一个边角找到了男孩的名字，她略微数了数，大概是四十多名的样子。再往后一看，榜上只有前一百名的名字，一百名之后的学生，找也找不到了。

晚自习的时候，昨天晚上的限时训练的试卷发下来了，男孩显然一副没考好的模样，坐在座位上沉默不语。

老师用一节课讲试卷，他也在认真做笔记，只是偶尔“啧”的一声，不时又叹气。

最后一节晚自习，男孩通常会用来写半套卷子，他从一沓厚厚的试卷里撕下一张，摆在桌上便写了起来。

王怡宝悄悄地侧过脸看了看他，男孩手里的笔在草稿纸上不断划着没有停过，但也未落笔在试卷上过。他蹙着眉头，貌似思绪万千，好像再也不会舒展一般郁结。王怡宝收回目光，略有所思，男孩笔下的沙沙声，很快就隐没在吱呀转着的风扇声中了。

王怡宝最近总往网吧跑，这是男孩不知道的。男孩最近成了大忙人，陪她的时间越来越少，王怡宝干脆趁机解解网瘾，没事就钻网吧里。

男人就坐在柜台后面，每次看到她，像见老熟人一样同她打招呼，一来二去，两人倒是熟络了起来。

王怡宝有时会和男人一起打游戏，她发现男人打游戏挺厉害的，每次她陷入水深火热之中时，他总能一顿操作突出重围化解危机。王怡宝惊呼厉害，男人则笑笑，一副深藏功与名的模样。

有时候，男人也会请王怡宝吃吃零食宵夜，说是作为让她脚受伤的补偿。两人就坐在路边的小摊上，在路灯下吃烤串。

男人边吃边说：“你这样老跑网吧，学习跟得上吗？”

王怡宝咽了咽鼓满腮帮的食物，说：“没事，反正在家也不学习，我家老是没人，一个人在家也是玩。”

男人说：“那也不行啊，高中生，学习最紧张的时候，别老玩。”

她说：“我不喜欢读书。”

他回：“那没办法，人要做的自己不喜欢的事太多了。”

王怡宝吸了口可乐，问：“那你高中的时候喜欢读书吗？”

“我啊？”男人笑了笑，“我也不喜欢读书。不过当时也没愁过高考，就这么混过去了。”

“怎么？你是富二代吗？”王怡宝眼睛都睁大了点，但随即又一转，说：“噢不对，富二代怎么可能天天坐网吧柜台。”

男人仰头一笑，说：“哈哈，那倒不是。我没和你说过吧，我那个时候喜欢玩赛车，以前是职业赛车手。”

王怡宝闻言眼睛又睁大了，问道：“哇真的假的？”

赛车这种事物在王怡宝的世界里好像只出现在电视电影中，赛车手戴着头盔穿着厚重的赛车服全副武装，坐在车中狭小的空间里打着转盘脚踩油门，赛车就如被拍得扁大的机械游鱼一般在赛道上飞驰而过同时发出巨大的轰鸣声。

男人给王怡宝讲了一些赛车的知识，顺便提了提自己以前的赛车经历。他本来以为女生应该不太对这些竞速赛事感兴趣，但王怡宝听的很认真，眼睛闪闪地看着他，他忍不住打开了话匣子，多说了些。

男人说的有点口干，拿起桌上的水喝了几口，这时王怡宝问：“那你骑过摩托吗？我在电视里看过摩托车赛，哇感觉好帅。车手压弯的时候身体和车子压的特别低，离地面好近，哇我觉得好酷。”

男人把水咕噜咕噜喝下去，说：“我骑过，但我只是普通地骑摩托，就把摩托车当交通工具那种，不是职业的。”

“噢这样，那好可惜。”王怡宝下巴肌肉向上略微一抬，嘟了嘟嘴，说，“我觉得那种直接和地面快要接触的感觉，应该比坐在车里与外部隔绝的感觉要更爽些吧。”

两人围着路边摊的小桌子坐在塑料凳子上聊了很久，直到要收摊了，男人提出送王怡宝回家。

两人并排走在路上，月光把影子拉的很长。男人的影子比她的影子高出一截，也宽阔一些，王怡宝的影子就像皮影戏里照在白色幕布上细瘦的剪影。男人瞥了瞥身旁的女孩，她好像灯光一关就要瞬间消失不见一样虚幻。

到楼下的时候，王怡宝抬眼和男人对视了几秒，又很快地转身边道再见边向楼道里走去，立马就融在黑暗里了，剩下男人站在白白的月光里，不多久也离开了。

王怡宝在学校的时候常常感觉男孩不对劲。

最近男孩总是做事漫不经心的，上课回答问题也经常回答不上，总是嘟囔很久却吐不出什么话语。王怡宝找他问题目，也只是模模糊糊讲个大概，再深问他便不答了。

王怡宝有时只得找别人帮忙解答，这次找了上次和她一起打羽毛球的女生。听完女生的讲解，王怡宝一副茅塞顿开的样子，说：“噢原来是这样的，谢啦。”

女生对着她一笑，随嘴又悄声问：“怎么回事，他就忙到给你答道题都没时间了？”

王怡宝闻言，向女生神秘地凑近，说：“欸我跟你说，我感觉他最近状态好像有点不太对。他最近上课答问题也答不出，写题也写不出。他给我讲题的时候，总是跳很多步骤，那我肯定听不懂嘛，我就再问得细一点，他就不给我讲了。”

女生听后，噗嗤一声笑出来，又看王怡宝一脸疑惑，忙说：“这有什么？他不是经常这样？你看他以前上黑板写题，本来就老是跳步骤写的很简略。最近数理化都复习到比较难的部分，他答不出来很正常嘛，有的我也不太会。至于他不给你细讲嘛……”她顿了顿，继续说：“他可能自己也不知道这步怎么来的呗。”

王怡宝撑大了眼睛，说：“不会吧，我看他以前都挺厉害的，好像什么都会。”

女生说：“怎么就什么都会了？我都看出他哪些部分的知识很薄弱了，遇到什么解析几何、导数这些难点他还不是好多写不出来呀。”

看王怡宝一副惊讶的样子，女生笑了笑，说：“王怡宝，你就记得他好了。也是，情人眼里出西施咯。”

王怡宝越来越常往网吧跑了，不过她不是去打游戏的。她经常在网吧找到男人，男人便带着她玩。

他有时会给王怡宝看他以前比赛的录影。在网吧里面的一间用来休息的小房间里，充满了马达叫嚣的轰鸣声。还有解说员激情的解说声，情绪澎湃得好像坐在极速冲线的赛车上的松鼠，下一秒就要奔向银河。飞扬的尘土好像要从小小的屏幕中溢到屋子里。

王怡宝有时会缠着要看摩托车赛，男人也会放着看，但他显然更想看赛车比赛。

男人看以前的比赛录影时，眼睛紧紧地跟着屏幕里移动的赛车，他正襟危坐，激时还会手握成拳。王怡宝感觉男人好像正坐在赛车里，自己是副驾驶位上的领航员，他踩下油门一拉档杆，两人就要撞破厚墙冲往赛场。  
她也问过男人为什么现在不继续他的职业赛车生涯，他只是笑了笑，也不说话。

昏暗的房间里，电视是唯一的光源与声源。王怡宝双手撑着脸颊，侧脸看着男人俊郎坚毅的脸庞，他眼里映着屏幕闪射的荧光，显得五彩斑斓熠熠生辉。

又过了一段时间，王怡宝告诉男人，以后周六都不能来找他了。因为学校在周末两天安排了周考，晚上学生还要在学校自习，就没什么时间了。

往先每周六的下午和晚上学校会放半天假，王怡宝总会在这时来找他。

男人听罢，点了点头，若有所思的样子，问：“那是这个星期六就开始周考吗？”

王怡宝说：“没有，下周开始。”

他顿了顿，问：“那你这周六晚上能来吗？”

她想了一会，说：“可以是可以，不过这应该就是最后一次了，毕竟马上要高考了，我也要开始努力学习了。”

男人听罢，笑了笑，说：“行，最后一次，记得要来。”

周六晚上，王怡宝到了网吧，一眼就看到了停在门口的黑色摩托，男人手里抱着一个黑色头盔倚靠在摩托车前，车上还放着一个摩托头盔。王怡宝哇的一声，立马快步走到车前，绕着摩托走了好几圈，三百六十度环绕欣赏，不时上手一摸，感受手下机械的冰冷触感，叹道：“太帅了，太帅了。”

男人笑着看她，把手上的头盔一递，说：“快戴上吧，带你去兜风。”

王怡宝第一次坐摩托很兴奋。男人在前面骑着摩托，她坐在后座，双手撑在身后，看马路两排的路灯飞速地向后退去，灯光几乎要连成两道明黄的天线，疾速掠过的夏风在头盔外呜呜呼啸，和发动机的轰隆鸣声交融混杂。

男人骑到一处后停了下来，摩托熄火后，男人把头盔取了下来，转头对身后的女孩说：“我们在这吹吹风吧。”王怡宝小脸躲在头盔里，她点点头，下了车，也把头盔摘了下来。

两人并肩走在人行道上，旁边是一条江，风从江面上吹到岸边，吹到人的身上尤为的凉爽。

走了一会，男人停下脚步，靠在江边的护栏上，王怡宝便也走近，她踩着护栏底部，低头看着江面上被微风吹拂生起的波澜，盏盏路灯映照的从中心向四周渲开的点点黄晕。

男人侧过脸看着她，说：“王怡宝，你这个名字挺有意思的。”

“噢，我知道，矿泉水嘛。”

“其实你名字和你人挺配的。”

“啊？为什么？”王怡宝转头看向他，男人却移开了视线，眼神好像落到了远远的对岸。

男人说：“你看过怡宝的广告没？”

王怡宝摇摇头，说：“没有。”

他低头笑了笑，说：“现在电视上好像都没有了，好久以前的广告，你可能小时候看过，不过估计也忘了。”

他又顿了顿，接着说：“我记得是一个女孩子坐在火车上，还是那种绿皮火车，然后她从火车的窗户里看见一个环卫工人在很辛苦地工作，她就下车给了那个环卫工人一瓶怡宝。”

王怡宝听后，皱了皱眉头，疑惑地问：“什么意思？”

此时一阵风吹来，江面涟漪泛起波光潋滟，她看着他目光放向远处，嘴唇一上一下地在说些什么，耳边却只有风声和隐隐的词句，男人的话就这样消逝在风中了。

王怡宝大声问道：“你在说什么？”

他却转过头来，看着她笑了笑，说：“没什么，我们继续走走吧。”

王怡宝从护栏上跳下，和男人又重新走在人行道上。她低眼看着路上两人的影子，若有所思的样子。

两人都没怎么说话，于是沉默地走了一路。

过了会儿，已经到了九点，两人便准备回去了。王怡宝坐在摩托车的后座上，面前就是男人宽厚的背影。

她不由得想到男孩单薄的背脊，一排脊柱像一个个圆珠一样镶嵌在身体里，外面包裹着一层薄薄的皮肤，有种病态的骨感。男人的后背却像是钢筋插入水泥而筑成的坚硬，但又给人一种有血液在其中不停流动的温暖的意味。

王怡宝突然伸手抓住男人飘扬的外套的衣角，好像感受到了他身上的温度一样。她打开面前的挡风玻璃，抓着男人的衣角，贴紧了他的后背，在他耳边喊道：“送我去学校。”

男人僵了一下，随后大声说：“好。”

他很快便骑到了学校门口，男人把车停在路边，王怡宝飞速从摩托上下来。她取下头盔，将其放在车座上，对他说：“在这等我，我马上回来。”说完便向学校大门跑去了。

男孩刚出校门，一眼便看见了王怡宝。她穿着薄薄的粉色卫衣和白色短裙站在学校门口的榕树下，俏丽得就算被扔在茫茫人群中也能被立刻发现。

他已经有段时间没和王怡宝有什么约会之类的交往了。这次月考男孩的成绩掉了许多，班主任立马就把他揪出来进行了一番谈话，无非是那些安慰教导，但他也明白了老师早就看出他和王怡宝的恋爱关系了。

班主任明着暗着说了许多，他也听出来老师的意思就是建议让他分手，但决定权还是在他手上。

男孩之后老是想着，他真挺喜欢王怡宝，但他也很重视自己的成绩。他想了很久，觉得是平常自己有些贪玩，应该多花些时间在学习上。这样虽然还是维持着情侣关系，但两人的交往却越来越少。

男孩呼了口气，想着王怡宝特意来学校找自己，决定今晚送她回家。

他背着大大的书包朝着王怡宝走去，她也正看着男孩。

男孩站在王怡宝面前，看着她熟悉又有点陌生的脸，刚想开口，王怡宝却先说话了。

“我们分手吧。”

“啊？”

“对不住了，我好像不怎么喜欢你了。”

说完，王怡宝转身便走了。

男孩愣了愣，呆在原地看见她快步走向路边停着的一辆黑色摩托，一个高大的男人戴着头盔坐在上面，一脚撑在地面上，正转头看向这边。

王怡宝走到车旁，伸手拿起后座上的头盔戴上，随后一脚跨上摩托，抬手放下了头盔上的挡风玻璃。

男孩还在茫然中，只听响起一阵发动机的轰鸣声，王怡宝便坐在摩托后座上，头也不转地在他的人生中这样飞驰而过了。

-END-


End file.
